Divergent POV 2: Rekindled
by T'Spock
Summary: This is a divergent sequel to VC-4: Requited. What if Spock went to New Vulcan instead of returning to the Enterprise. Most of the characters are the same, but Spock and Nyota are living on Earth. (Reading Requited VC would be helpful for background on Spock and Nyota.)
1. Chapter 1

Rekindled - A Divergent POV

Star Trek 2009

Star Trek II, The Wrath of Khan

_This is my favorite story. For two reasons, one it demonstrates that what is meant to be, will be. You have to read the story to learn the other reason. (wink)_

_The Divergent POV explores the VC plot themes and characters in a timeline where Spock returns to New Vulcan instead of the Enterprise._

Chapter 1

Nyota Uhura woke up this morning in a quiet household. Her son, Hiroku, had left for university the week prior. She would be returning to Starfleet Academy, where she was a professor of xenolinguistics next week, after she returned from the interstellar conference at Memory Prime.

There was something bittersweet about the morning. There were many years that she had wanted to sleep in or to have peace and quiet in her house. Now that she had it, she missed her son. After she and Sulu split up, he was all she had left.

Spock boarded the transport for Memory Prime. He had planned to attend the interstellar conference there. He had just completed his research on xenocultural conflict on Arrianus and he was scheduled to present the next day. This would be Spock's last mission as the Enterprise science officer. He was returning to Starfleet as Academy Faculty and Cadet Trainer.

He landed at the conference center and checked in. He planned to shower and changed out of his uniform and into more casual attire for the evening. A few of the officers from Starfleet academy were meeting at the reception and then going out for drinks afterward.

Memory Prime was the central library for the Star Fleet history, culture and science. It was located on a starbase. Over the years, a variety of local businesses had sprung up on the starbase to meet the burgeoning need for entertainment for the scientists who frequented Memory Prime for conferences.

Spock knew that his fellow officers would seek out female companionship, but he would part company at that time. One of the benefits of his Kolinahr training that he had attempted, but cut short during the V'ger incident, was the ability to manage Pon Farr through meditation. Few Vulcans could do so, but it was necessary for Spock because of the many deep space missions he had completed.

Spock went to the shower and turned on the water. A water shower was a rarity in the Federation. Most beings elected to use sonic showers because of the limited water availability on starships. He languished in the water. It felt good on his skin. During his time on earth, he was able to take water showers because of the abundance of water on the planet. Memory Prime was similar in that regard.

Spock washed himself, the water poured over his head and onto his chest dripping down onto his lower body. He breathed heavily. The feeling was almost sensual for him. The warmth, the wetness, it was so foreign to a son of a dessert planet, yet he could not get enough.

Spock dried himself and hurried down to the reception. He had spent more time in the shower than he had planned. It was unlike Spock to be late. He was characteristically early, except on this evening.

When he arrived, the reception had nearly ended. His friends Commander Puri and Captain Becker had left a message to meet them at a local club. Spock stopped at the buffet to eat. Generally, he was not susceptible to alcohol, except when he had not eaten, then the added sucrose wreaked havoc on his metabolism. He viewed the buffet, there was little left except animal protein which he did not eat.

Spock took the tram to the bar. He spotted Commander Puri and Captain Becker at a table. They were eyeing a few women who had arrived earlier. There was music playing and people were pairing off. A human trait that seemed to facilitate eventual copulation, he had observed. Spock had avoided casual sexual encounters. T'Pring had violated his betrothal and his relationship with Nyota had failed, due to bad judgment on his part.

Spock had waited for Nyota to graduate for three years. They were to be bonded after her graduation. Upon the destruction of Vulcan, Spock went to New Vulcan to help rebuild. He lived there for a year, and helped to rebuild the science academy. He did not bond with a Vulcan female, there were too few available. Even with his status as a hero, he could not find a suitable mate. There were simply none available. Like many other Vulcan males, he pursued the Kolinahr. It was his only chance for survival.

When Spock returned to the Enterprise a year later, he found that Nyota had turned to Sulu. He was angered, but he knew he had no right to be. He had abandoned their relationship.

"Spock, are you still with us?" Commander Puri laughed.

"Hey, here comes Janice and she is bringing her friends with her." Commander Becker said.

Spock turned around and found himself face to face with Nyota. He heard her gasp.

After he had left her, she was crushed. She had rebounded with Sulu. Her inexperience with men resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. She had left the Enterprise and returned to work at the academy. When she finished her doctorate, she became a full professor. Spock knew all of this because he had been overcome by the one human emotion he could not suppress, regret.

"Spohkh." She whispered.

Her stomach fluttered. She had not seen him in twenty years, but he still had the same effect he had on her the first day that she had met him in the cafeteria at Starfleet academy.

Nyota had been angry for years. She blamed Spock for leaving her. When she found herself pregnant with Sulu's child, she had no choice but to leave the Enterprise in shame. It was ironic that the cadet, who would not put out at the academy, became the first casualty of the deep space travel. She hid the pregnancy as long as she could, but in a few months the short Starfleet Uniform could not conceal her expanding waistline.

"Dr. Uhura." Spock replied. He bowed his head. Spock wasn't sure why he had accentuated his words with such a gesture of deference. He felt that it was probably do to the guilt that he felt toward her. She had saved herself for their bond. He had planned to take her to Vulcan and introduce her to Sarek and declare kun-ut so'lik. They had planned to bond while on Vulcan. The destruction of the planet had also destroyed her hopes of becoming his bond mate.

Spock lifted the drink to his lips absent mindedly. He had not eaten and it was an error in judgment, but he could not think of what else to do. He downed the Saurian brandy quickly. Saurian brandy was one of the few forms of alcohol that could cause intoxication for Vulcans.

"How are you?" She asked.

Spock was surprised at her easy going manner. When he had last seen her, she could barely look at him. She was angry and hurt.

"I am well, k'diwa." Spock heard the words slip from his mouth. He had not intended it to be the case, it had just happened.

"I apologize, Dr. Uhura."

"You can call me Nyota." She replied. What had transpired between them was water under the bridge. It had been twenty years.

Commander Puri slapped Spock on the shoulder.

"We are headed out on the dance floor. Don't just stand there, ask Nyota to dance." He chuckled as he danced his way onto the dance floor with Janice.

Spock stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Nyota, would you care to dance?"

She nodded. He placed his hand in the small of her back. She felt a chill up her spine as he did so. As he took her into his arms, her breathing intensified.

"Nyota, are you well?" He asked.

"I am well, Spohkh." Her voice had a sultry quality that had come from somewhere deep inside her body. It was a feeling that had been stuffed down in her core, when she was broken by him.

He pulled her closer. He could hear her ragged breathing. His skin flushed as he felt himself harden against her. He pulled her closer still. He felt her trembling in his arms.

It was all too illogical. They were mature adults who had lived full lives as professionals in their fields. They were no longer the young adults who had loved each other at the academy. They had shared their last danced on the night of her graduation. He had kissed her for the first time. He had wanted to take her that evening, but chose to wait for the bond that never happened.

She looked up at him. The pain that she had suppressed for so long was reflected in her eyes. He kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes. Their movements on the dance floor slowed

"We should leave." His voice was hoarse.

She nodded. He took her hand and they left.

Commander Puri, Captain Beck and Janice Rand sat at the bar watching the two.

"Wow, that didn't take long." Captain Becker said.

"What do you mean? He had been waiting for her for twenty-three years." Commander Puri replied

"You mean Spohkh has never been with a woman?" Janice said.

"I doubt that he has. He has been in love with Nyota since their days at the academy."

"Why not, she and Sulu broke up years ago after she had the baby." Janice said.

"Who knows?" Puri said as he pulled Janice onto the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spock and Nyota were quiet on the tram. They did not touch or speak. They made their way into the hotel room. She walked beside Spock to the elevator and down the hall to his room. He placed his hand on the access panel, and opened the door for her.

Nyota looked about the room. There was nothing remarkable about it. It was the same as hers.

She turned around to see Spock advancing toward her. She didn't know what hit her.

He pounced upon her, pressing his mouth to hers. His breathing was heavy. His heart raced. He kissed her passionately as he had on the night that she graduated. He had pulled away that evening. He would not make that mistake again. He pulled at her clothes removing them. He kissed her neck and her breasts. He kneaded her breast and pulled a nipple into his mouth. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, the taste of her skin on his tongue was intoxicating. She inhaled sharply as he rolled his tongue around her nipple. He had been waiting for twenty-three years to experience her and his instincts had taken control.

His left hand found its way between her legs. Spock marveled at the warmth and wetness inside her. He stroked her with his fingers increasing her arousal. He knelt on the floor and lifted her onto his shoulders. Her legs straddled his faced as he tasted her for the first time. He needed to experience every part of her body. She moaned and purred as he did so. She clutched at his hair and pulled him closer.

He allowed her body to fall backwards onto the bed. He stopped, breathing heavily he looked at her naked body for the first time. Her hair had come unpinned from the twist that she wore on top of her head. She had cut it and it was shoulder length. He looked at her face and her breasts. He pushed her knees up and knelt before her. Nyota's body was his shrine and he needed to worship it.

He rubbed his face. He had been so foolish to abandon her. He pushed away the sensation of regret in the back of his mind and embraced the passion that was surging at his core.

"Nyota... I need you." He growled.

Spock reached forward and grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He leaned forward over her body and she reached up and caressed his face.

He took a breath and plunged forward into her warmth. Spock closed his eyes and breathed heavily, his efforts to regulate his body were lost. His body grew hotter.

Nyota was shocked by the size of Spock's manhood. She had been with Sulu, but human male anatomy paled in comparison. She was struck by the immediate sensation of fullness. She winced at the discomfort. She felt stretched to capacity as he began to engage her.

She could feel his heat as he plunged into her. He stroked hard, pushing deeply into her. She moaned and writhed. When she thought that there could be no more of him, he would push even deeper. She cried out as he hit her sweet spot, but she held onto his shoulders, pulling him closer. She wanted all of him.

As soon as he was fully engaged, she climaxed, the pressure of his manhood against her sweet spot was too much to endure. She moaned in pleasure. He growled in response.

Having completed the initial engagement, Spock began to rock against Nyota. He pumped fast and hard. The harder he stroked, the wetter she became.

It was maddening to him. He was a fool to have given her up.

Spock felt himself coming to climax. He could no longer control himself. He squeezed her hips and he pushed her body backwards on the bed and he fell on top of her. He struggled to stroke more. He wanted to give her every last drop of his essence.

Spock had never been with a female before. He did not realize the possible consequences of his actions, he was acting on instinct. He reached up to her Psi Points. He looked into her eyes as he did so. She nodded. He felt a blinding flash of light as he entered her mind.

Spock pushed forward into her mind mixing his with hers. He felt himself harden again as felt her mind envelope him. He stroked her again, this time gently so as not to disturb their meld. He showed her the regret that he carried for twenty years and the loneliness that he had felt since their separation.

She showed him her brokenness, and the vulnerability that had resulted from her affair with Sulu. He was fun at first, but he was nasty and he liked to push the envelope forcing her to do things that she often found revolting. He was in it for the fun. When things got serious, she was left on her own, as a single parent. It had been her choice, and she would not allow regret to poison her role as a mother.

As Spock neared his second climax he opened his mind completely to her. She was shocked to find the deep feelings of love that he still carried for her. He had followed her life and career for years. He had been reluctant to contact her, but continued to be an influence in her life just the same.

As Spock climaxed, he pulled out of her mind and her body simultaneously. He fell to the bed and wrapped her in his arms. He nuzzled her hair and kissed her forehead. As she drifted off the sleep, he whispered the words that had gone unspoken in their youth.

"I love you, Nyota."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Spock was gone when she awoke. Nyota was puzzled and saddened that he would do this to her again. She showered and replicated a toothbrush to brush her teeth. She heard the door open. He had returned from some of the local shops. He had food and another package.

She ate the food hungrily. She had worked up an appetite the night before. When she finished, he placed the package in front of her. She opened it. Inside was a dress. Nyota was immediately reminded of the dress he had given her when she was at the academy.

She looked at him quizzically.

"I apologize. I ripped the dress that you wore last night." His face flushed.

"I hope that you will find this suitable." His hands were clasped behind his back.

She pulled the dress from the box. It was beautiful.

"I would like to thank you for allowing me to…" He was at a loss for words.

"Well, I don't usually do that sort of thing in bars. It has been a long time since I have been with a man."

"You mean Captain Sulu? He asked. He was calculating the years in his mind. It had been nineteen years for her.

Nyota lowered her head. "Yes." I was so busy raising Hiroku I did not have times for a relationship." She said.

"He has chosen UCLA, your alma mater?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She reflected on the mind meld. He had kept up with her life, but he did not contact her for fear that she would reject him. He had pined for her for all of these years.

"Spock, I don't quite know how to ask this."

"Yes, Nyota?"

"Has there been anyone else in your life?"

"No one."

"Why?" She touched his face.

"I should never have left you. I had promised you that our relationship would culminate in a bond. I betrayed you." He looked down.

She had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"I had hoped…" He paused" " I had desired only you."

"But what about… you know, sex?"

"You were my first. Nyota."

Nyota gasped. He had waited all of these years. He had chosen not to mate after all.

"But what about…the Pon Farr?'

"I had elected to use Kolinahr to deal with the Pon Farr, but I was unable to complete it. I was able to use meditation that I learned in the Kolinahr to avoid the Plak'tau."

She sobbed. "Spock you could have died. Why didn't you come to me?"

Nyota moved closer to him. She put her hand on his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"We made some foolish mistakes Spock." She sighed.

She was saddened by the fact that he had been so lonely. She had loved him with a passion. It took her years to get over it. Their night together made her realize that she had never get over her first and only love. Spock was also proof of this. He had remained a virgin for twenty years after their break up.

She mused about the night before. He had operated on pure instinct, yet she had never been so satisfied. He made her feel things she had never experienced before. It was not what he had done. Sulu had exposed her to every trick in the book, literally. He made her study the Kama Sutra so he could practice all the positions on her.

Spock was different. It wasn't about technique. It was about projecting his emotion on her through his body and his mind. He still loved her, fiercely. Nyota began to feel her own feeling for Spock rekindle. However, this time their lives were different Spock was still an officer on a starship and she was an academy professor. They had never planned a life apart. This was part of what had destroyed her relationship with Sulu. He had not been ready to settle down, and she had no choice in the matter.

Spock stood up. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Get dressed k'diwa. We must not be late."

Nyota quickly dressed. Spock had exquisite taste and the red dress was very expensive as the last one had been that he purchased for her at the academy. She giggled when she remembered that awkward night. She was so intimidated by him, when he had been just as inexperienced as she was at the time.

They went down to the conference together. Neither of them cared who noticed. They were adults and there was no Starfleet protocol to get in their way. They attended their respective seminars. Nyota had skipped one that was on her schedule to sit in on his presentation as well.

Nyota noticed how many women were in the room for the presentation. There were only two men. Spock was oblivious to the women except the one in the red dress who sat in the front row. He was dumbstruck as Nyota crossed her legs. Her red dressed crept up her legs exposing her thighs and Spock's eyes followed. He took a deep breath, drank some water and continued his presentation


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They met their friends for lunch. Janice noticed how quickly they had fallen back into old patterns from the academy. Spock doted over Nyota. He held out her chair, carried her files. He even ordered her lunch for her. It was obvious that he was once again totally smitten with her.

Commander Puri was glad to see the two back together. Nyota had worked as a professor for fifteen years while she raised her son. Not once did she attend a Christmas party or any other social event. She was always alone. Now that her son was away at college, she seemed even lonelier.

When he heard that Spock would be speaking at the event, he and Captain Becker arranged for Nyota to attend. Janice had volunteered to get her to the bar that evening and they had done the rest. Puri knew Nyota would be just as good for him. He also knew that Spock would be returning to Starfleet as a cadet trainer on the Enterprise. That would put him much closer proximity to earth and more frequent visits to Starfleet Academy.

That evening Spock and Nyota had dinner together. They spent the rest of the evening rekindling their romance. Nyota was saddened by the fact that she would soon be returning to an empty home. She missed Hiroku and she knew she would miss Spock too.

The next morning, Nyota showered. She went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Spock was there on the bed wearing only his meditation pants. His eyes were black with desire. She walked over to the bed drying her hair. Spock growled and pulled her to him.

"Nyota, please allow me to show you how I feel once more."

He pulled her closer and kissed her once again. He laid her on the bed and made love to her one last time. She lay in his arms and he spoke the words aloud once again to her.

"I love you Nyota." He kissed her forehead.

She had not spoken the words, but he had witnessed her rekindled feelings when he melded with her.

Nyota showered and quickly dressed. She had spent the entire weekend in Spock's room and her bags were there. He carried her bags down to the transport for her and kissed her one last time.

"We part this time only temporally. I need you in my life Nyota." He promised.

Nyota returned to work on the following Wednesday to find that tragedy had befallen the academy. Captain Becker had suffered a stroke on his way back from the conference. He would recover, but he would need months of therapy.

Nyota went to the faculty meeting. The faculty were in chaos. The term was starting the following week and there was no one with the depth of knowledge about language and culture to lead the division. Nyota had the knowledge of linguistics, but she had been earthbound for years and lacked the xenocultural experience.

The commandant stood up on the stage and spoke to the faculty. Commandant Puri was at his side.

We have found a temporary replacement for Captain Becker for the next year, while he is in therapy. He motioned toward the side of the room. Nyota could not see. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd only to see Spock walk up the stairs to the stage. He was looking directly at her. She felt her nipples harden at the thought of her weekend in his arms.

She struggled to control her breathing. Spock was now her boss.

End


End file.
